


Bubbles

by silvernautilus



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bathing/Washing, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvernautilus/pseuds/silvernautilus
Summary: Mac and Charlie share a moment in the bathtub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something sweet for Mac, I'm still very emotional about his coming out. You could read this as platonic or romantic.

“Dude, you are filthy!”  
“Yeaaahhh…” Charlie replied dreamily. He sat in a large wash bin of increasingly graying water and suds, a goofy grin on his face and his eyes closed. Sometimes Charlie really was a feral cat. He was gross and stinky, and could be a handful of snarls until he got to know you. And like an alley cat, sometimes you had to back him into a corner and acquire some nasty scratches to get him to bathe.  


 

Mac had won the glorious opportunity to wash Charlie because he lost the chugging contest. Mac always lost the chugging contest, cause Dennis probably cheated somehow. But if he was being honest, Mac didn't mind being yoked with the duty that much. The two of them had been getting into mud puddles since they were pint-sized, and Mac and Charlie had shared baths more times than he could count. This time, however, he wasn't in the bath with Charlie but instead on his knees outside of the tub with a washcloth and jug of industrial foaming cleanser. Good on dirt and motor oil, but not so great on the skin. But Charlie could take harsh chemicals very well. In fact, Charlie's freckled back was soft and smooth under the grime. Mac gently rubbed circles into Charlie's shoulders and neck, and found himself soothed by the repetitive motion and the warmth of the water.  


 

"Mmm... I like you better like this, Mac"  
"What? Like how?"  
"I dunno. I like that you're gay.” Charlie shrugged, “I like that you touch me all soft and you're not even scared about it. You're not growly anymore, man"  
Mac didn't say anything, his brow wrinkled deep in thought. "Huh," he said after a moment. "Charlie... you don't think it's like, not badass or whatever that I'm gay, right?" Charlie opened one eye to give Mac a look of incredulity. Mac forged on, "I mean, I kinda like doing all the soft stuff, especially with you. And I definitely like being gay." Mac blushed a little, "And I get really excited when I think about it. But that's not, like – I mean, it’s still badass, right?"  
Charlie snorted, spraying some of his bubble beard on Mac. "Dude, I think it's like the most badass thing you've ever done"  
Mac's eyes widened comically, sweetly. "Really, Charlie?"  
"Yeah man, it really sucked for you to be straight all those years. And I think it's pretty cool that you don’t let it control you anymore. And I can tell you're happier"  
"Thanks buddy,” Mac looked down shyly, a small smile on his face, “Dunk your head so I can shampoo your hair." Charlie obliged, blowing bubbles out of his nose happily.  


 

Mac knew intellectually that he was happier now that he was out. Now that he was officially gay. It was another thing however, to have your childhood best friend notice it, unprompted. The whole process felt suddenly much more emotional and he felt a great swell of affection for Charlie bubble up in his chest. Charlie emerged from the bath water, hair plastered to his face in makeshift bangs. The two grinned at each other.  
"I love you, Charlie" Mac said emphatically.  
Charlie's grin widened even more, if that was possible, "Kiss me."  
"What?"  
"Kiss me, Mac. I wanna kiss you and... I dunno, I wanna be your first."  


 

Charlie was soft, you wouldn't know it by looking at him, but he came by it naturally. He had a body that welcomed you tenderly, hands that were gentle and meticulous, and lips that felt sweet and youthful. He didn't smell like much of anything but engine soap, but he tasted like nail polish remover? Or maybe paint thinner? Mac chose to assume it was a particularly strong liquor. Weird, but not unpleasant.  
They pulled apart, Charlie looked up at Mac from the wash-tub, looking a little bit like he did when they were kids. Mac was sure he looked like a teen too if the blush heating his face was any indication.  
Charlie gave him a lopsided smile, "Little Ronnie's ready for the gay world."  
"Oh, shut up dude... I'll use Dennis' perm shampoo on you, you better watch it!" Mac flicked some suds at him, but Charlie just giggled.


End file.
